New York Love
by Jontie-gleek
Summary: Okay so this is in the future Blaine and Rachel are living in NY together. Blaine went to Mckinley but he and Kurt never dated, he'd always crushed on him  Kurt knew  but dared never to act on it. He is very gay in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is in the future Blaine and Rachel are living in NY together. Blaine went to Mckinley but he and Kurt never dated, he'd always crushed on him (Kurt knew) but dared never to act on it. He is very gay in this story. Uhhhhhhh**

**I tried writing this in third person like most fics are in but I'm so used to writing in first so please bear with me. I may change P.O.V's at some point to :O**

* * *

><p>My head was pounding when I woke up that morning. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I washed my face with water and looked into the mirror my stubble was very visible and dark curls were overtaking my head.<p>

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel standing at the counter.

"Coffee!" I screamed diving for the jug. I poured myself a big mug full

"Haha, you were so drunk!" Rachel exclaimed as I sat

"What? No I wasn't!" I protested

"Dude, you were asking the cat why it killed mufasa!"

"Oh, maybe I was that drunk."

"Maybe. Oh by the way Kurt called while you were sleeping."

The name rang a bell but I couldn't place it.

"Kurt?" I questioned

"Kurt Hummel, remember from high school."

Kurt, Kurt Hummel oh snap I remember crushing on him in high school.

"Oh yeah I remember Kurt. What'd he want?"

"He's coming to visit and needs somewhere to stay, I thought I'd run it by you before I said yes to a room."

"Definitely!" I exclaimed "It'll be good to see a familiar face."

"Cool I'll ring him back and tell him the good news."

Kurt Hummel. Amazing voice, Prom Queen (a night I try to forget) that was the night I completely and utterly fell in love with him, the way he got up onstage and took the award like nothing fazed him and the way his face lit up when Karofsky actually danced with him.

I would stare at him as he walked down the hall past my locker everyday on the way to English and I melted when he spoke French fluently in well French class. And glee club the time of day when I wouldn't look like a perv while looking at him.

Those feelings had soon left when he and Karofsky started dating and the last time I saw them they were happy as ever.

"Hey Rachel, do you know if Kurt and Dave are still together?" I questioned as we sat to dinner

"Last time I heard they were, yeah."

My heart sunk


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ThinkBigDreamBigger for the review it made my heart go super squee! here is chapter two :)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel screeched as he stepped off the train<p>

She engulfed him in a bone wrenching hug and dragged him over to where I was standing.

"Hey, Kurt how ya been?" I said stretching my arm out.

"I've been good thanks how 'bout you?" He said reached his hand and taking mine. As soon as his soft skin touched mine I knew these feelings weren't just anything.

"Really boys?" Rachel screamed snapping me out of my haze

She pushed us together and my arms subconsciously wrapped around Kurts waist, I smelled him ever so subtly before reluctantly letting him out of my grip

"Uhh so how's New York treating you two so far?" Kurt questioned as we got into a taxi

"Pretty much amazingly!" Rachel exclaimed "We've been to several boradway shows, but no jobs yet."

"Damn, I'd have expected you to have taken broadway by storm already!" Kurt said

"Okay I'm off to an audition so keep yourselves busy, Blaine show Kurt his bed." Rachel informed as she grabbed her handbag

"okay hun, break a leg!" I yelled as she raced out the door

"okay so it isn't exactly a penthouse suite, but it's home. Unfourtunately there are only two rooms so you'll be sleeping on the pull out couch, it's moderately comfortable." I said pulling the couch out

Kurt jumped on it excitedly and laid back, I couldn't help but notice as his shirt rode up exposing his waist. No Blaine pull yourself together!

"This is great!" He said happiness in his voice

We sat down to watch a movie and I'd sat in between Kurt and Rachel, we'd kept the bed pulled so we were lying down.

Halfway through the movie I subconsciously put my head on Kurt's shoulder. He noticed immediately and rested his head on mine. Rachel had dozed off already.

"Kurt there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I breathed as Kurt slowly lifted his head off mine.

"What?" He said his eyes questioning

"I really, really liked you I high school." I said slowly

"Yeah I know you did everyone knew."

"No you knew that I liked you, but you don't know how much it broke my heart when you and Karofsky started dating."

"But, I thought it was just a-a crush." He said slowly

"Everyone did. I never told you because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Him, Dave. Just you hated each other then all of a sudden he's your soulmate!"

"He's not my fucking soul mate! He cheated on me. With a woman! Does that spell soul mate to you?" he said tears welling up in his eyes.

Oh shit, fucking- nice job Blaine!

"Oh shit, Kurt I'm sorry i-I didn't know!" I said softly putting my hand on his.

"Just don't touch me." He said flinching away from the contact

He got up and stormed into the kitchen. Instinct kicked in and I ran after him.

"Kurt stop please!" I yelled

He turned around swiftly and opened his mouth to protest, but I found my lips tightly pressed against his. My heart skipped at beat and I quickly pulled away.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry Kurt." I said and ran into my room I could still feel hips lips on mine the faint taste of medium drip

Once the door was safely locked I sunk down to the floor and the tears began to fall. What did I just do? He's just left his boyfriend. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>I love getting reviews they make me wanna update so pleeasee review :) LessThanThree<strong>

**I just want you to know I'm not a Kurtofsky shipper. It just didn't occur to me at the time to put in anyone different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided to update twice in one day cause my internet is slow and it took me freaking aaaaages to get this done, so I might not be able to update for a while.**

**But enjoy this chapter, things get pretty intense here :)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning. Sleep well?" Rachel said as I walked into the kitchen<p>

"Yeah I slept alright, you?" I said back tiredly

"Not really, Kurt never woke me up to go back to my bed, now my back is killing me."

"Aww, poor baby." I said mockingly

She hit me playfully on the arm

"Speaking of Kurt where is he?" I asked scanning the room

"Shower." She said through a mouthful of toast

Just then he emerged from the bathroom drying his hair. Shirtless.

I had to stop myself from staring, but failed midersably.

"Blaine hello? Blaine you're staring!" Rachel said hitting me across the head

Kurt abruptly looked up and my gaze met his. He didn't look away but there was obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Well alrighty then after you two stop eye fucking each other what are we going to do today?" Rachel snapped

I looked over at her and opened my mouth to protest but she vut in

"Don't say anything Blaine, I heard you two's conversation last night, please sort out your shit. I'm going for a walk I want you two to talk."

Fuck why does Rachel always have to be right?

She walked out the door before either of us could protest. Kurt dropped his head and continued to dry himself off.

"She's right you know?" I said quietly

"About what?" he said back coldly

"We really need to talk."

"Why Blaine, so we can fight again?"

"No Kurt please just hear me out?"

"Fine." He sat on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest

I slowly walked over and sat too.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I had no idea about what was happening, I should have kept my big mouth shut!" I said

"No it's okay seriously, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's just the whole dave thing, we ended on bad terms and I tried dating but I was afraid." He said back his eyes firmly locked on the floor

"Afraid of what?"

"Falling in love, falling for someone and getting my heart broken, them ch-cheating on me."

I reached out my hand and placed it on Kurt's knee. This time he didn't flinch away from the contact. My body took over and I leaned in to cup his face in my hand. I looked him in the eyes and leaned on further. I was about to close the gap between our lips when he turned his head way and my lips landed on his cheek. I pulled myself back to see him staring at the floor

"I-I'm sorry Blaine, I just can't." he said

"No, please don't say sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should have taken the hint last night. I'm the one who should be sorry." I breathed

A faint smile appeared on his face. And his eyes shot back down to his shoes. I got up slowly and walked to my room

"I'm gonna go to the gym, so you'll have the place to yourself for a while." I said coming back

"Okay." Kurt said eyes still fixed on his shoes

I walked slowly out the door and into the New York air.

After that day I couldn't help but look. I started to see the little things he did… the way his eyebrows rose when he saw something he liked, and the way he crinkled his nose when he saw something he didn't.

Every touch felt like fireworks on my skin. The accidental bump at the coffee machine, the way our knees hit slowly during movie nights, when we would high five while winning a game.

But I knew he wasn't feeling the same.

Days rolled by slowly I found myself staring at him every other minute and the clothes he wore made me wanna do bad things with him.

But I had to supress these feelings. I did so by sleeping with other guys but that could never amount to the passion I felt only kissing Kurt. I gave up on that after a couple of months and poured myself into my songs.

I would play in cafes and bars every so often and Rachel and Kurt would sometimes come and watch me play, I even roped them into singing a song with me in one of my sets.

One night we were coming home and we were all very drunk. Singing Last Friday Night at the top of our lungs. We stumbled into the house.

"Can we watch finding nemo?" Kurt asked

"YES" I squealed as I frantically looked for it among the pile of dvds stacked by the t.v

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, try and sleep of the drunk." Rachel said as she walked slowly into her bedroom.

I found it and after many attempts slid it into the dvd player. I snuggled myself up to Kurt on the couch and the movie began to play.

We quoted what we knew of it in our drunken state.

"Just keep swimming just kee-" My voice was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. My eyes flung open to see Kurt right in my vision. My eyes began to close slowly again and I felt myself kissing him back. Then I'd remembered what he'd said. He didn't want me. I pushed him off me quickly and he looked at me stunned. He tried to lean in again but I pushed him once more

"No Kurt stop! You said it yourself you don't want me." I almost yelled

"No Blaine I do I want you!" He slurred

"Kurt you are drunk and you don't know what you want. I'm going to bed and in the morning everything will go back to normal."

* * *

><p><strong>tada :) Kurt and Blaine drunk together just does something to me, and to them aswell. I'm shit at writing ends to stuff so don't kill me yet :)<strong>

**Please review once my internet comes back i'll update lots more :) **

**LessThanThree **


	4. Chapter 4

Kia Ora :) Gonna upload. This one is really short and you're probably gonna hate me f or it by the end, so please don't murder me in mysleep.

So enjoy :DD

* * *

><p>But it didn't<p>

I woke up in the morning to another pounding headache. I pulled myself out of bed and into the kitchen.

Kurt was standing hunched over a magazine his hair hadn't been dealt to and he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Hey." I said quietly pouring some coffee and hoping to god he hadn't remembered last nights events.

"Hey." He said back just as quietly "Blaine we need to talk."

Crap he did remember.

"Please can we not we're just going to end up fighting again or kissing." The last part ringing in my ears

"That's why we need to talk all of our serious conversations end badly. I just- I don't know what to do anymore." He sais quietly

"And I do?." My tone coming out more harsh than it should have

"No Blaine that's not what I meant! We just really need to work whatever this is." He said motioning between us

"Honestly Kurt, I have absolutely no clue! All I know is that I want you and I've wanted you ever since you got off that train. But I know you don't want me back so this? Is nothing." My heart ached to hear those words coming out of my mouth

"Nothing? We've kissed twice that hardly seems like nothing to me Blaine. And I do, I want you. So badly it scares me. I haven't had a steady relationship with someone since Dave and as I said I'm scared."

Kurt's eyes were very interested on the coffee machine.

"Kurt look at me." He didn't so I cupped his chin and pulled his head up to mine

"I know you're scared Kurt but this is me we're talking about you always said that I was the person you could trust with everything."

His eyes were still looking right at me.

"I want to kiss you so fucking badly right now." Kurt blurted

"So why don't you?" I said back

Kurt leaned in slowly and kissed me, kissed me with so much passion that it nearly knocked me off my feet. I kissed him back quickly and with just as much passion.

I pulled back quickly and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm positive." He said

He leaned back in to me. He fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt until he pulled it over my head. He kissed trails down my chest and stomach he stopped at the top of my pants and begun back up again. I pulled him back to kiss him. I stopped to pull his shirt over his head.

"Do you wanna take this somewhere more private?" Kurt said as he got up and put his hand out.

"Of course." I said grabbing his hand and he led me down the hallway to my room.

* * *

><p>*runs into corner where no one can find her* I am USELESS at writing smut so i'm just not going to but well if you didn't realise what was happening you do now. Sorry about any typos I was tired when i wrote it and too tired to fix any mistakes.<p>

Thank you for reading, and reviews make my heart go super squee so keep 'em coming :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got my internet back a couple days ago so I thought why don't I check my emails? I did so and I saw that a whole bunch of people had put the story on story alert, author alert. I got so happy by the fact that people actually wanted to read my story!**

**While I have you here I'm going to put up another story, this one is written in third person and I'm not as good at it but check it out anyways, I want you guys to give me really harsh feedback on that one so I can know what I need to work on in third person **

**Any ay enough of me rambling, here's chapter five, after smut.**

"Wow." Blaine breathed out

I giggled "Yeah wow."

My head was on his chest and I could feel his heart beating as he drew circles on my back. He kissed my forehead lightly.

I looked up at him and he smiled when our gaze met.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." He said quietly

"I think I do, I saw you watching me." I said

He blushed furiously, his dapperness crumbling around him "Well that's embarrassing. But seriously that first time I saw you walk down the halls at Mckinley, your head held up high. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you and I never did. I would perv endlessly during glee club when you were talking with the girls, or when you opened your mouth in French class I willed myself not to listen because I would have a not so little problem if I did."

My breath hitched and I could feel tears prick the back of my eyes. I ducked my head and the tears began to fall

"Kurt, Kurt look at me." Blaine pulled my chin up to meet his eyes "Why are you crying?" He asked me wiping the tears away.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me I'm just over whelmed, it was beautiful Blaine." I leaned up and our lips softly met.

"Blaine where ha-" Rachel stopped dead in her tracks in the door way

I whipped my head around and smiled weakly.

"Uh yeah okay, I'm going to be in the lounge if you need me so-" She ran out of the door as fast as she'd gotten there.

I collapsed into a fit of giggles on Blaine chest and he quickly began to laugh with me.

"We'd, we'd better go tell her what's going on." Blaine said between laughs

"Mmmm not yet, I wanna cuddle some more." I breathed out

Blaine did so, snuggling into me more our naked bodies pressing together as we did so.

I was jolted awake by Rachel singing to her wicked soundtrack in the middle of the lounge. I put on some pants and went to investigat

"Rach." No reply "Rachel Berry, turn that nonsense down so we can talk." I screamed over the music

"Oh sorry Blaine just practicing for the role I know I'm gonna get." She smiled proudly

"Oh I'm sure you will." I smiled back

"So you and Kurt." She blurted out

"Yeah, something kinda just happened last night, and well yeah." Isaid rubbing awkwardly at the back of my neck

"Oh Blaine." She said pulling me into her arms "I'm so happy for you guys, it's about time you got together, the sexual tension up in this house is just crazy."

"Rachel seriously way to make it awkward." I retorted

"Sorry, just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You won't break him like that asshole Karofsky."

I looked her square in the eyes. "Never."

"Blaine?" Kurt called from the doorway

I spun around and saw his beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. "Hi." I said sheepishly

"Hi," He said back.

"Okay well, I'm going to my audition. I will be back with a new part and we can celebrate." Rachel interjected

"Oh Rachel always so sure of yourself." Kurt said

"I have to be if I want to become a Broadway legend."

"Will you just go? " I squeaked

"Okay, okay have fun boys." She made her way out the door and it closed.

I walked quickly up to Kurt and trapped his lips in a passionate kiss

"I'm never getting tired of that." He said quietly

I kissed him again "Me neither."

"Can we cuddle and watch Disney movies for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked

"Of course we can. On one condition." I replied

"And what's that?"

"That you'll be my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled the biggest smile I'd seen from him _ever _"Yes." He breathed out slowly and captured my lips in his once again.

This is where I was supposed to be wrapped in Kurt Hummel's arms listening to him breath slowly and kissing him lightly on the forehead

I put on a little mermaid and we settled onto the couch Kurt curled up by my side his head resting on my shoulder.

**Okay so I didn't realise how short these chapters were until now, but alas I am not finished yet and you're probably gonna hate me for the next chapter, but don't kill me yet everything will work out for the better **

**Keep reviewing, I love to know what you guys want **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd completely forgotten that I had this written until now so tada! :D**

* * *

><p>We'd fallen asleep on the couch together while The Sword And The Stone was playing and I was awoken by an angry banging on the door. I made my way slowly to the door<p>

"Rachel Berry if you forgot your keys again I swear to god-" But I was not expecting to see what I did

David Karofsky was standing in my door way

"Where's Kurt." He spat

"I don't think he wants to see you Dave."

"Bullshit now where is he?" He said pushing past me

Kurt was still asleep on the couch. Damn that boy could sleep through an earthquake

"Kurt!" Dave screamed as he knelt down next to him

Kurt's eyes flew open and it looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"D-Dave what are you doing here?" Kurt said weakly

"I want you back. I was so stupid for ever cheating on you. She means nothing to me, you're my everything."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Dave wouldn't take no for an answer so he pulled Kurt's head onto his forcefully.

My instincts kicked in and pulled Dave off of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spat

Dave looked between Kurt and I. Putting all the pieces together in his head

"You two?" He asked

Neither of us said anything and Dave took this as a bad sign.

"What the fuck Kurt?" He went back over to Kurt who quickly stood up and came next to me, he slipped his hand in mine.

"Yes Dave, this is now. You decided you were going to break the commitment, I'm making one with someone else."

"No Kurt. It was you and me forever remember?" Dave said weakly

"It-it's not highschool anymore. You need to leave."

"No Kurt please I love you I was so stupid I never meant to hurt you!"

"Well you did and I hated you so much for it."

"So you fucked Blaine? He's just your rebound guy I know your still in love with me."

"Yes we slept together but he isn't just a rebound guy. And yes okay I love you but I'm not in love with you. You hurt me really bad Dave I thought you were my everything my clearly I was wrong." Kurt was almost in tears so I squeezed his hand tighter

"Kurt no please don't do this I love you so much!" Dave was almost hysterical and the tears were just starting to fall down Kurt's cheeks.

I took my hand out of Kurt's and went to Dave.

"You fucked him up real bad Dave he was a mess, he's happy now though so I really think it's best you leave."

"YOU! You put all these fucking ideas in his head didn't you." Dave grabbed my collar and pushed me up against the wall

"David get off him!" Kurt screamed and pulled with all his might

Dave looked me square in the eyes, the fury in them scared me to death.

Smack

Blaine fell to the floor unconscious. Just as Dave was about to go in for another hit my adrenaline kicked in. "Get out! Get the fuck out you sick person!" I yelled and pushed him towards the door

"Stay the fuck out of my life." I yelled one more time and slammed the door in his face

"Blaine? Blaine!" I yelled as I ran to his side

He was still unconscious. Bring brrring

"Hello?"

"Yeah Rachel hey Blaine's been knocked out what do I do?" I said frantically

"Shit um try and wake him up and don't let him go back to sleep I'll be there as soon as I can." Rachel said back

"Thank you, see you soon." I hung up and tried to wake Blaine up

"Blaine come on you need to wake up! Blaine? BLAINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SORRY Blainers. I really wasn't gonna go anywhere near hurting anyone but it jusr smacked me in the face like a train.<strong>

**What will happen to Blaine, will he wake up?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you know I don't know how far away Ohio is from New York**

**I have a tumblr if you guys wanna check it out it's a mix between heaps of stuff and I love messages so message and tell me if this brought you there **

**lefreakwhogotnothing . tumblr . com (take out spaces)**

* * *

><p>"Are you family of Blaine?" I was asked sitting in the hospital waiting room<p>

"I'm Kurt, his boyfriend." I said through tear filled eyes

"Is there any family that could come?"

"They live in Ohio, but I've called and they're trying to get the earliest flight out."

"Okay well, I'm doctor Jacobs and your partner has suffered internal bleeding in his brain, they've just taken him for surgery."

A sob escaped my body and tears fell down my cheeks.

"We will tell you if there are any changes."

The doctor got up and walked away. I sat still looking at the floor

"Kurt? Oh Kurt I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, how is he?" Rachel said sitting next to me

"They took him for surgery."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"He has bleeding in his head."

"Oh Kurt, that's horrible." Rachel said scooping me up in her arms

More tears escaped my eyes as she held me.

Minutes turned into hours and finally and doctor came through the doors, I was on my feet in an instant

"We were able to get the bleeding under control but he's going to need to be under surveillance for a while, he's awake and stable and he's asking for you." The doctor said

I was following behind him with Rachel tailing me into his room.

He was hooked up to machines beeping telling us he was still alive, and he was staring out the window.

"Blaine?" I said quietly

He slowly turned his head to face me and it broke my heart he was so pale with a nasty bruise on his forehead

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry." I said sitting next to him and grabbing his hand

"No Kurt don't apologise it's not your fault." He said

"But-"

"Kurt stop please." Another sobbed racked my body

"No baby don't cry please." He pulled my chin up and I looked him in the eyes

"Don't be upset I'm fine now I'll be up and running in no time." A small smile played across his lips and I couldn't help but smile back

"Can I-can I kiss you?" I asked

"Of course you can." He replied

I leaned over the bed and closed the gap between our faces and pressed a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

"God I missed that." He breathed

"Me too." I smiled

Blaine's parents came two hours after that and they filled out all the paperwork, and were filled in on Blaine and mine's situation

"How are you feeling darling?" Nicki Anderson asked me

I looked over to Blaine sleeping and smiled

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Anderson, and yourself?"

"Please Kurt call me Nicki. Well my son's alive so I'm good too." She said taking the empty chair next to mine.

I shared a smile with her and we sat in silence both watching the boy we love sleeping.

"Are you sure it's okay he comes home with us?" I asked a week later

"Of course it's his home besides he hates Ohio." Nicki smiled

"Thank you Nicki I'll be sure to remind him to call you when we get settled are you guys going home straight away?"

"Yeah, so I think it'd be best for us to call you because I'm not sure what time we'll be home."

"Sounds good."

"Speak of the devil." Nicki said as Blaine was wheeled out of his room

"Hi mum, we ready to go?" He said looking to me

"Yep, Rachel's got a taxi waiting outside."

"Okay well I'll see you later then mum have a safe trip back."

Nicki leaned down and pressed a kiss to her sons cheek "I love you honey."

"Love you too mum."

We parted ways and I wheeled Blaine to the front where Rachel was waiting

"You're finally free." She said opening the door.

"Finally I want a proper meal and shower so badly!" Blaine whined

The car pulled off and we were on our way

"Kurt are you ready yet?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door

"Blaine we are going to Broadway I can't look like a hoot rat." He snapped

Knowing Kurt I left him to get ready. It was Rachel's opening night playing Maria in West Side Story and Kurt and I were going to support her.

It had been two months since my accident and I had fallen head over heels for the boy who stood up for me. After the show I was planning to put a ring on his finger and call him mine for the rest of my life.

I was playing with the ring box in my pocket when Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom. He looked absolutely stunning.

"Kurt you look amazing." I said standing in front of him

"You don't look so bad yourself. I love you" He said smiling

"I love you too so much." I said planting a kiss on his mouth slipping my tongue in.

"No, later I promise." Kurt said

I'd gelled my hair back like I did in high school but stopped when I got to college.

"Are we ready?" I asked

"Ready."

"Rachel oh my you were so good!" I exclaimed at the after party when we finally found Rachel.

"Ahh Kurt, Blaine thank you so much!" she said back

"I'll get drinks." Kurt said walking towards the bar

"Damn it Blaine when are you going to ask him?" Rachel said hitting me over the back of the head.

"Ow! And tonight later on."

"You better do it."

"I will."

A couple of drinks later and I knew I was ready. The bar had a nice garden so I took Kurt out the back claiming I needed some fresh air

"Kurt sit." I said placing him on a bench."

"We've been together for about two months and I know I'm probably rushing things but I've been so in love with you since high school."

Kurt looked confused so I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. His eyes widened and he looked back to me

"Kurt I love you so much and you are the only person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you, so Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?"

Silent tears were streaming down Kurt's face then he broke into a huge smile

"Yes Blaine a thousand times yes I love you so much and I couldn't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with."

I slipped the ring onto his left ring finger and pulled him into a kiss.

"It's about fucking time." Rachel said stumbling out of the bar

She came over and gave each of us a big kiss on the cheek

"How long have you been carrying this around?" Kurt asked

"About a week, it was burning a hole in my pocket."

Kurt pulled me in for another kiss this time more passionate sliding my tongue on his felt so right.

Let me just say neither of us got much sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>More smut there but remember Jontie can't write smut cause s<strong>**he hasn't been writing long enough. But I guess once I have you can expect smut in later stories**

**What Kurt wears to Rachel's opening night is what he wore during 'New York' when he and Rachel had breakfast at Tiffany's. **

**If you're reading Mckinley Dreams I'm working on the epilogue for that so that shouldn't be too far away.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kia Ora everybody :D**

**This is the end I'm absolutely terrible at writing multi chapter fics so that's why these are always very short. But I'm working on one at the moment which should be quite long **

**It's The Wedding of Kurt and Blaine and you're all invited :D**

"Blaine are you ready or what?" Rachel called

"My fucking tie won't stay." I called back

"Well let me in and I'll fix it."

I opened the door and let Rachel in and she went straight to fixing my tie.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine with us gone?" I asked

"I'll manage I've already put an ad out for a roommate so don't be in a hurry to get back. There you go." She smoothed out my tie "Twirl."

"Rachel."

"I said twirl Anderson."

I obeyed Rachel you never want to get on her bad side.

"Very dapper Blaine we ready?"

I nodded and we made our way out.

The day after I asked Kurt to marry me he was already planning everything. Three months after that everything was set.

Today is the day I marry the man I love.

"Kurt hey are you ready?" Finn called through the door

"Yeah hang on." I called back

I opened the door and my stepbrother was standing waiting for me

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said back "Who would've thought you'd be getting married to Blaine Anderson."

"I know I never even thought I'd get married Dave wasn't the marriage type." At the mention of Dave's name I stiffened

"Hey Kurt no it's okay don't even think about that, there is a man out there who loves you to death and he would do anything for you."

"Finn when did you become mister romantic?"

We laughed and made out way out

The day after Blaine asked me to marry him I was already planning I knew everything that I wanted. Three months later and here we are.

Today is the day I marry the man I love.

"Do you Kurt take Blaine to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." I said tears in my eyes

"And do you Blaine take Kurt to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." I said enthusiastically.

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss."

The boys kissed to our applause and me being the girl I am was crying for them, how was I going to survive without living with them?

"You may kiss."

As I kissed Blaine I knew that this was going to be the best rest of my life I could ask for.

"You may kiss."

As we kissed I knew this Kurt was going to be the best husband I could ever ask for.

The reception was incredible it was in a yacht club looking out over the water of the harbour there were fairy lights hanging over our heads and the tables had flowers on them.

"Best man speech wow what can I say. when Burt and my mum married when Kurt and I were in highschool it took a bit of adjusting having a brother but I knew that Kurt would make an awesome one. We get along like we've been brothers since birth and I could never ever ask for a better brother than Kurt. I love you bro. And Blaine, you and Kurt fond each other after all these years and fate told you that it was meant to be you guys love each other so much and I just want to welcome you to the family and welcome you as my new brother." Finn finished off his speech to applause and next to me Kurt had tears in his eyes I reached over and wiped them away with my thumb and he gave me a smile

"Okay well when Blaine asked me to be his best woman I couldn't not say yes! I've known Blaine and Kurt since highschool and Blaine and I automatically became best friends I have to admit I had a crush on you when I first met you but when you told me you were gay I was still happy to be your friend. Kurt we never talked much in highschool but we still managed to get to New York together albeit that I got here first, but we did it and you and Blaine are going to take the city by storm, together." It was my turn to cry once Rachel had finished her speech.

"Okay now with those sappy stories out of the way I would like to present to you for the first time Mr and Mr Hummel Anderson."

As Kurt and I made our way onto the dance floor I shot him a look to say if I step on your feet I' sorry.

We danced to Queen's Somebody To Love.

We danced all night only leaving the dance floor if one of us had sore feet.

**I'm horrible at endings sorry :/ even my English teacher told me so.**

**So that's ends that chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, story alerting, favourite-ing if you did that mwah mwah to all of you **

**Love you all :D**


End file.
